Anime Theme Challenge: Random
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Hey guys, long time no see. So I decided to make an Anime theme challenge since I have been watching more anime lately and coming up with more ideas. The reason for a theme challenge is because I have so many ideas but I don't want to make any more stories that may end up in-complete. Read and Review; Colorful language and my OC's are included; multi anime multi genres.
1. Fullmetal Alchemist: Introductions

**Hi guys~ Miss me? Well I sure missed you~ Anyway, I am genuinely sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for sooo long. I am near done with school and I have to keep myself on track. Also, the flash drive that I had all of my stories on broke and I can't fix it! So now I need to try to rewrite them all while I try to keep myself sane. But I decided to make another story… well, not really a 'story', more like a theme challenge. I have seen other anime and I will add them and my OC's to all of the other characters that I have already used in my other stories. I know I have so many stories as it is, but I want to put down all my new and unused ideas without making a new story for each one that my turn up never completed. I will also probably do multiple themes in a single chapter or two themes in one for a wider variety. It is also going to be AU in some or most of the themes since I'm the kind of person that likes that kind of stuff. The themes are also scattered a bit and kinda random at times so sorry about that in advance and thanks for putting up with my absence for so long! The characters may also be OOC so sorry for that too. As for where I put the story, I decided to put it in the FMA section since I am starting this with it, ok; and I seem to get more people to read my regular stories with FMA in it rather than crossover version. Sooooo, I don't own any of the anime's or their characters, but I do own my ****OC's****. Enjoy the story. See ya at the bottom.**

Note:Underline = OC's

(Parentheses = name of anime)

_Italic = thoughts _

_Italic + underline = flashbacks _

~Squiggly lines at the beginning and end of a word = pov change/change of place/ time skip~

*asterisk = filler character

**Introductions**

(Fullmetal Alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)

Edward, Alphonse, and Emi Elric were boarding a train leaving Youswell.

"Well, at least that's over with." Ed said as he sat down in one of the train booths.

They had just finished another job for Cornel Mustang. The train that they were on was empty, except for them, the conductors driving the train, and a mysterious young girl. She was dressed in a red hoodie, with her hood up, and a black skirt; she also had a black backpack by her side.

The ride was quiet between the three siblings and the girl. After a long ride, the train arrived at Central. The three alchemists and the girl got off the train and into the crowded station. The station was packed with people coming and going, which made it very hard to get to where you wanted to go. Suddenly, Emily felt someone coming at her. When she turned around, a man knocked her to the ground and rushed off.

~Emi's pov~

"What the heck!?" I said getting up.

"Emi, what happened?" Ed asked.

"Some guy just knocked me over and took off." I said, but I felt something was off. I checked my pockets and paled "Uh-oh."

"What is it sis?" Al said.

"THAT BASTARD TOOK MY POCKET WATCH!" I said as I shoved my way through the crowd.

Once I got out of the station, I saw the man running down the street. I ran after him with my brothers not far behind. Once he realized that he was being chased, he sped up and made a sharp turn into an ally way. When I rounded the corner I was surprised to see the man doubled over in front of the girl we saw on the train.

"Now beat it!" She said to the man as he took off again.

"Hey! Why did you let him get away like that!?" I said a bit pissed that he got away again. "He stole something from me and I-"

"Looking for this?" The girl said holding up my pocket watch.

"…You…." she tossed it to me and I caught it. I got a good look at her when she turned around. She had blond hair, a bit darker than mines and Ed's, with a red bow hair pin holding her bangs back and light brown eyes.

"Emi." Ed had just showed up.

"Oh, you two finally caught up. Well' you're a bit late." I said.

"You two are State Alchemists, right?" the girl asked.

"Uh, yeah, we are." I said

"Cool, so, do you guys happen to know how I can sign up?" the girl asked.

"Huh?" the three of us said together.

"Do you know how I can sign up to become a State Alchemist?" she said

"Hold on, at least identify yourself first." Ed said to her.

"My name is Angel Rey, and I'm from somewhere far West." the girl named Angel said.

"Somewhere far West?" I said

"Yeah, I haven't been there for quite sometime and I live far away so I cant remember exactly where…"She said.

"So why exactly do you want to become a State Alchemist?" Al asked her.

"Well…I have seen a lot of bad things happen to inocent people over the years and I need to protect the people I care about…"Angel trailed off, thinking about what else she could say "…So that's about all you need to know about me, so how about you three? Why did you guys join the State?"

"Well, only two of us are State Alchemists; my older twin brother, Edward Elric, and myself, Emily Elric." I said motioning to me and Ed.

"And this is our younger brother Alphonse." Ed said knocking on Al's armor.

"It's nice to meet you." Al said as he bowed.

"As for why we joined, we need to get back something that was taken from us." Ed said.

"I see." Angel said. "…So can you three help me out?"

"Well…" I looked to my brothers. "We could try put in a word for you with our 'superiors' if that's ok?"

** "**Really, I would be so grateful if you could." She said sounding happy.

We told our higher ups about Angel, but they weren't that sure about her; so they asked us to bring her in. Once Angel told them about herself and demonstrated her abilities, she was accepted in. Though, since she had nowhere else to go, we decided for the sake of her wellbeing that she could stay with us. As time went on, we became closer together like a family. Though, she turned out to be a bit more than who she said she was when she first introduced herself.

**Kay, I'm done with the first chapter. What did ya think? Hope you all enjoyed the start of this theme challenge series. If you did, make sure you review so I know. Follow me for updates on the series and my other stories. Thanks to all of those who have followed me and my stories, it means a lot to me. Alright, I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay awesome guys, love ya'll. Byyyyyeeee~ **


	2. BlueAo no Exorcist: Childhood

**Ok, Next chapter's here and this one is on the anime that I just started watching several weeks ago. It only has 25 episodes, kinda disappointing since the anime was really cool. It's called Blue Exorcist or Ao no Exorcist, and it aired on Toonami about…seven weeks ago. So if you are confused as to why there is a Blue exorcist story in the Fullmetel Alchemist category, just a way to get more views. I don't own any of the anime's or their characters, but I do own my ****OC's****. Enjoy the story. See ya at the bottom.**

Note:Underline = OC's

(Parentheses = name of anime)

_Italic = thoughts _

_Italic + underline = flashbacks _

~Squiggly lines at the beginning and end of a word = pov change/change of place/ time skip~

*asterisk = filler character

**Childhood**

(Blue Exorcist / Ao no Exorcist)

The students of a kindergarten class in Japan were doing their own thing when their teacher called for all of the kid's attention.

"We have a couple of new students that will be joining us today." She said as all of the kids turned to face her.

There were two little girls; one hiding behind the teacher's dress and another standing beside the teacher holding the other girl's hand.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" said the teacher.

"…My name is Himura Mizuki." said the girl beside the teacher. She had mid-length jet black hair in a ponytail that looked like it was bleached at the ends and her eye was light blue. The reason why it was her eye and not eyes was because the right side of her face was wrapped in white bandages while the left side was uncovered. Her face looked calm and collected but the look in her eye showed that she was a bit nervous. "I hope we will all get along well." she said but didn't sound like she meant it.

"Uh, m-my name is… Suzuki Ayako …" said the girl hiding behind the teacher. She had longish dirty blond to light brown hair in pigtails and light brown eyes. She looked like the complete opposite to Mizuki when it came to their expressions; while Mizuki was calm, Ayako looked like she was expecting someone to bite off her head any second. "…N-nice to meat you…I hope we can be friends…" she trailed off a bit at the last part.

"I'm sure we can." said the teacher "now why don't you play with the other kids now?"

After about five minutes of sitting by themselves, Mizuki decided to walk around the classroom. Everyone was occupied so she went to see what they were doing. Ayako followed her since she didn't want to be by herself in the new class with kids she doesn't even know. The teacher was too occupied with something else and not keeping a good eye on the whole class. Mizuki and Ayako walked around; looking at the posters, toys and pictures the other kids made.

~Mizuki's pov~

Everything was going fine until I felt something sweep my foot from under me and trip me. I tried to grab onto something to stop my fall but I had grabbed a box of blocks instead and landed with a BAM as I hit the floor, face first, with a bunch of blocks falling on me. A few kids snickered a bit but tried to hold it in; although one girl laughed at me. I pushed myself bsck up to sit on my knees as I put my hand to my face with my nose bleeding a bit and looked at the laughing girl.

"I guess only having one eye makes some people extremely clumsy." said the girl. I was a bit teary from the face plant but I still glared and growled at her. "What, are you gonna cry now? Since you only have one eye and cant see well, I'm sure this isn't the first time something like this happened to you, so it shouldn't be that bad you crybaby." The girl said.

Ayako rushed to my side and asked if I was ok. She should know that I am ok, I do get hurt a lot, but only because my eye sometimes lets me see too much. I keep a sharp watch on my friend and I will beat up anyone that hurts her. I didn't answer; I just turned away from the girl with a huff still holding my bleeding nose.

"Aww, are you too ashamed to look at me now? I think you are~" The girl said smugly.

"Well I think you should glue your mouth closed, you talk way too much!" I looked to the side and saw a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. "I saw you trip her, so apologize now!"

"Or what? You gonna hurt me demon boy? You'll get in trouble again if you do." said the way too cocky girl.

The boy growled and I could tell that he was trying hard not to hit the girl in the face.

"You really should apologize… When you do bad things to people, bad things will happen to you too if you don't say sorry." Ayako said still sounding nervous as ever.

"Oh, so are you gonna do something to me?" the girl said as Ayako looked at the floor, looking a bit ashamed of herself "I didn't think so, your too much of a chicken to do anything."

"You leave my friend out of this." I said as I looked to the girl calmly.

"Why? I'm just telling her the truth~" she said teasingly, which really ticked me off.

"You will stop running your dumb mouth and you will do it now." I said as I pulled her shirt by the collar.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said as she pushed me to the floor and into the fallen blocks.

"Miss *Moto!" I looked back to the side again and saw the teacher with a boy that looked just like the other boy that spoke up to the girl before, except this boy had glasses on.

The girl, now known as Moto for her last name, looked at the teacher a bit scared "Miss Moto, that is no way to treat a classmate, even more so a new classmate." the teacher scolded as Moto looked down in shame. "Come with me." the teacher said as she and Moto left the room.

I scoffed and turned away, _that dumb girl deserves whatever is coming at her in the future._ I then saw someone's hand in front of me. I looked up and saw the so called 'demon boy' from before. He smiled slightly at me as I took his hand and he helped me get back up.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Hurts, but I'll be fine." I said with a grin.

"That's what you say all the time but you won't be fine if you keep getting hurt all the time." Ayako said.

"All the time?" said the glasses boy as he walked over to me and gave me some tissues for my bloody nose.

"Yeah, me and Ayako here were always made fun of just like you guys saw today. I would also get into a lot of trouble for being so 'violent' to the other kids, just because I was protecting my friend from the dummies that don't know when to stop talking and leave her alone." I said with a huff.

"You sound like what my nii-san does for me, always willing to help even if it means getting into fights and getting into trouble." The boy with the glasses said.

"Oh-no, one Mizuki is enough to worry about, now it will be like there is another." Ayako said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I said

"Because it is, I don't think I can take on any more worries." Ayako said shaking her head.

"You just worry about your friend and I'll worry about my nii-san, ok" said the glasses boy. "Oh, my name is Okumura Yukio."

"And I'm Okumura Rin, I'm Yukio's older twin brother." The boy now known as Rin said.

"It's good to finally meet someone who is like me." I said as I smiled at Rin.

"It's good to meet you too." He smiled back.

Then Moto came back in the room with the teacher. She walked over to me, her face a bit red. She looked at me looking mad and upset. "I'm sorry." she said while grumbling a bit.

I smirked a bit but she didn't see it "Oh, it's fine…" I then whispered into her ear "just make sure you think twice before messing with or my friends."

**I'm done with this chapter. What did ya think? Hope you all are enjoying this theme challenge series so far. If you did, make sure you review so I know. Follow me for updates on the series and my other stories. Thanks to all of those who have followed me and my stories, it means a lot to me. Alright, I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay awesome guys, love ya'll. Byyyyyeeee~ **


	3. Hetalia: Magic

**Ok, Next chapter's here. I am just going through this surprisingly quickly. This is going to be like Hetalia Fantacia except the plot is more similar to Fairy Tail. I will also use human names. I may start putting two themes in the chapters if the themes stories are too short; if they are long, however, I will keep them as individual chapters. I don't own any of the anime's or their characters, but I do own my ****OC's****. Enjoy the story. See ya at the bottom.**

Note:Underline = OC's

(Parentheses = name of anime)

_Italic = thoughts _

_Italic + underline = flashbacks _

~Squiggly lines at the beginning and end of a word = pov change/change of place/ time skip~

*asterisk = filler character

a plus at the end of a word or phrase+ = info/explination at bottom

**Magic**

(Magic!Hetalia)

Feliciano Vergas was at the guild of Fantasia+ with his friends and his brother. He wore a white shirt and long pants with his regular shoes. All of the other members (a.k.a the other countries) of the guild were either arguing, fighting, or just talking. A couple days ago, a new member joined the guild and he hasn't talked to her that much yet. The happily Italian skipped over to the new girl named Nicky Surya. She had long dark brown hair in pigtails and light brown eyes; she was Indonesian and she wore a red t-shirt with knee-length jeans and black boots. Feli knew the basic things people should know about each other; name, birthday, likes, and dislikes; but what he really wanted to know was what her magic ability was. One thing that everyone shares with the guild is their magic ability.

Nicky was currently outback conversing with her friend Vicky Rotha, a Cambodian girl with mid-length brown hair and brown eyes; she wore a red shirt with unattached white sleeves and long blue jeans with black boots. Feli's friends, LudwigBeilschmidt and Kiku Honda, along with my brother, Lovino Vergas, Ludwig's friend, Vera Dana, and Kiku's little sister, Koroko Honda. Vera was a Czech girl with short dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes; she wore a tan-colored t-shirt under a green vest with long green pants and combat boots; like Ludwig, except he didn't have on a vest. Koroko+ was dressed like her brother; they both wore clothes that you would find people wearing at shrines.

Feli smiled and glomped Nicky from behind.

"Gah! Who?" Nicky said in surprise.

~Feli's pov~

"Hi Nicky~" I said happily.

"Oh, it's you Feli, don't scare me like that." She said

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask you something really important!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"What magic ability do you have?"

Nicky paused for a moment "Why do you ask?"

"Everyone shares what they can do with others; it's what the guild members usually do." Vicky said.

"It's something rike an introduction." Kiku added.

"If you don't want to share it with everyone else, at least let us see, please?" I asked.

"Well…ok, since you asked so nicely." She said.

"Yay~"

Nicky pulled a card from a pouch strapped onto her beltline. She threw the card in the air; a puff of smoke surrounded the card and a dark figure landed on the ground. It looked like a black cat but it had sharper fangs and three tails; other than that, it looked like a normal black cat. "I'm a card master+ and I'm also a spell caster+." She said "This is Blake, he is a cat demon." She gestured at the cat as it meowed.

"Wow~" I said as I looked at the cat.

~Nicky's pov~

"Since I shared what I could do with you guys, you think you could share what you could do with me?" I asked.

"Sure, me and my fratilo+ are both light elementals+." Feli said as he gestured to Lovino. He put his hands out in front of him and a bal of light formed in his hands and faded away shortly after.

"You know full well that I'm a dog Halfling+." Vicky said.

"Me and onii-san+ are Kitsune+ Halflings. We're also ninjas." Koroko said as her white fluffy foxtail appeared and wagged.

"I'm a blacksmith+." Vera said as he held out her hand and a sword appeared.

"I'm a gunner+." Ludwig said putting his hand on the gun on his waist.

"There are also a lot of other magic abilities in this guild. A wide variety of them." Feli said.

I could tell that I was going to enjoy spending my time in this guild; and I wasn't planning to leave any time soon.

**Fantasia- The name of the guild that the nations are apart of.**

**Koroko- My OC; Kiku's little sister from Okinawa.**

**Card master- A magic user that summons items and living things with cards.**

**Spell caster- a magic user that specializes in casting spells.**

**Fratilo- Italian for brother.**

**Light elemental- There are eight types of elementals and they are all rare. The light elemental is the rarest of all; only two or three in every generation. **

**Halfling- Half animal/demon and half human/magic user.**

**Onii-san- Japanese for big brother.**

**Kitsune- Japanese for fox.**

**Blacksmith- a magic user that can summon the different weapons that they have made. **

**Gummer- a magic user that uses a gun as a medium to channel their magic through and comes out as a bullet. The type of bullet that is fired depends on the kind of magic that is used (ex: fire, ice, shock, etc.)**

**I'm done with this chapter. What did ya think? Hope you all are enjoying this theme challenge series so far. If you did, make sure you review so I know. Follow me for updates on the series and my other stories. Thanks to all of those who have followed me and my stories, it means a lot to me. And as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter. BYE BYEEEE~**


	4. Naruto: Memories

**This time is Naruto! As always, I don't own any of the anime's or their characters, but I do own my ****OC's****. Enjoy the story. See ya at the bottom.**

Note:Underline = OC's

(Parentheses = name of anime)

_Italic = thoughts _

_Italic + underline = flashbacks _

~Squiggly lines at the beginning and end of a word = pov change/change of place/ time skip~

*asterisk = filler character

a plus at the end of a word or phrase+ = info/explanation at bottom

**Memories**

(Naruto)

A young girl was running through the forest of the Hidden Leaf village while chasing a small red bird.

"Akari+, where are you?" She said playfully. The bird chirped from its perch on a low tree branch. "There you are~" she said happily. "That can't be fair, your to tiny."

The bird chirped and flew further into the forest. The girl had short jet hair with red ends, a bell on a red ribbon held her hair in a tiny ponytail, and red eyes. She had on a grey shirt and black pants with blue sandals. Her name was Mikari Akira, and she was the daughter of her clan's leader.

She was currently playing with her bird friend, Akari. She was so intent on catching Akari; she didn't notice she was running at a tree. She ran into said tree and hit it quite hard. She fell on her back and groaned in pain as she started to tear up. She then heard a scoff and looked up. Mikari saw a boy around her age with dark hair and eyes wearing a blue shirt and tan pants. He smirked at her with his arms crossed.

Mikari sat up and looked at the boy, "what?"

"You're clumsy, aren't you?" He said.

~Mikari pov~

I crossed my arms and pouted. I felt my face stinging a bit, I could tell that I had cuts and my nose was bleeding. I cringed as some of my tears fell into the cuts. I used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears and the blood dripping from my nose.

"Hey, you ok?" the boy asked.

"Just fine." I said.

"You know, you don't need to be like that, I was just kidding." He said as he held his hand out in front of me. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

I looked at him for a moment and hesitantly took his hand "I'm Mikari Akira." I said.

"Nice to meet you Mikari." He said as he shook my hand. "Maybe I should take you to my mom so she could patch you up." He said as he helped me to my feet.

He led me deeper into the forest until we came to a house. It was probably the backyard and it had a large pond in the middle. He pulled me towards the house. We walked up the porch and stopped.

"Wait here for a moment." He said and ran off into the house.

I sat on the porch and I swung my legs back and forth. My cuts were still bleeding a bit and they stung when I whipped the blood off. I then heard footsteps coming from down the hall; it sounded like someone other than Sasuke since his footsteps were lighter, this person's footsteps sounded like an adult or teen. The person stopped right next to me and I got nervous. _The only person that knows I'm here is Sasuke, what will this person do to me since I am not suppose to be here? And also, I'm in the Uchiha territory, I was told what they were capable of doing, but I don't know how they would react in this kind of situation. _I turned towards the person slowly. He was a boy around his teens and he looked similar to Sasuke.

He kneeled down and looked at me, "Excuse me but what are you doing here?" he asked me with very little emotion in his voice.

I was very nervous since I didn't know how I should respond to him and I didn't know how he would react to my response. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I was frozen in fear; but luckily I was saved at the last moment.

"Itachi nii-san, she's ok." I blinked and both of us turned to the voice, Sasuke was running toward us with who I assumed was his mother, close behind.

"Sasuke, who is this girl and what is she doing here?" Itachi said.

He stopped next to his older brother and explained how I got here "Her name is Mikari Akira; I was out in the forest when I saw her. She actually ran into a tree and that's why she's scratched up. I didn't really want to leave her like that, so that's why I brought her here to patch her up."

"So she's a part of the Akira clan+." Itachi said.

"Their complex is on the other side of the forest and they are a close ally to us, I didn't see a reason not to help her." Sasuke said.

Itachi seemed convinced by his little brother and tuned to me "Looks like my little brother has taken a liking to you." He said as he put his hand on my head "And sorry if I scared you." He got back up and walked away.

Their mom then led me to the bathroom to clean my cuts. She was a very kind and gentle person; she was also very pretty and had a nice smile.

"What were you doing that caused you to run into a tree?" She asked

"I was playing. Me and my bird friend were playing hide-and-seek, and when I was running after her, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.

"I see. What did you think of my son at first?"

"Well, right after I fell back, he laughed at me. I felt offended…though, I probably did look silly. But it turns out that he is actually a nice boy, since he wanted to help me and all."

"There may have been something about you that made him want to help you other than our clans being allies."

"Huh?"

"He did go out of his way to bring you here to get treated and he defended you from Itachi. He sounded concern when he was talking to him; he isn't really like that towards other kids." She said as she put the last bandage on my cheek. "Ok, all done."

"Thank you very much." I said as I bowed.

"You're very welcome. You should also probably thank Sasuke too." She said.

"Ok, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He is probably outside training in the back."

"Ok, thank you again." I said before I ran off.

When I got outside, I saw Sasuke standing in front of the large pond. I saw him doing some hand signs; he took a deep breath and blew out a large ball of fire. I knew that the Uchiha clan was talented with their jutsus and their blood line trait, the sharingan, but seeing a boy his age performing such a powerful jutsu so successfully like this was amazing. The fire died down after a while but I stood in my place sill with amazement.

"Woah, that's so cool~!" I said happily.

Sasuke jumped a bit and turned towards me "Oh, don't surprise me like that Mikari."

"That was amazing Sasuke! That fireball was huge." I said with admiration as I ran over to him.

"Uh, thanks…" he said with a pink tainting his cheeks.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

"Oh, um, I'm not too sure about that. I don't know what my dad would say to that."

"Oh, ok. But would it be ok if I could train with you sometime?"

"Really? Or are you just saying that to get close to me?"

"Ok, that kinda hurt. I'm not some crazed fan-girl if that's what your thinking." I said as I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

"Uh, sorry, I just have a lot of girls obsessing over me a lot." He said as he scratched his head.

_Well who wouldn't._ I thought to myself.

"…Mikari, are you ok?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

Without warning, I grabbed his arm on my shoulder and flipped him over my head. He landed on his back and had a dumbstruck look on his face. I giggled at his expression.

"Oh, I'm fine. And since were friends and all, call me Mika!" I said with a smile.

I helped him up and we started sparing with each other. It went on until the sun was about to set and I felt like it was time for me to leave.

"Thank you for letting me spend some time here." I said.

"It's not a problem. You are welcome to come back any time." Sasuke's mother said.

When I gave my thanks and said my goodbyes to Sasuke and his family, I made my way to the forest.

"Hey, Mika." I turned around and saw Sasuke coming towards me. "Do you think I could walk you home? It could be dangerous in the forest at night."

The walk to my home from here could take me a while, and it may be already dark by then "But what about you? If you walk me home, you would need to walk back in the dark."

"He won't be going alone." Itachi walked up from behind Sasuke. "I'll go too to keep my brother safe on the way back."

"If it's ok with you guys, it's ok with me." I said.

We then made our way through the forest without coming across any aggressive nocturnal animals. The sun had set about fifteen minutes ago when I arrived back home. Mom and dad and even my twin brother, Mikado, would be upset since I came back so late.

"MIKA!" Well, speak of the devil; Mikado opened the back door and looked very mad "WHERE WERE YOU TH- oh." My brother stopped when he saw Sasuke and Itachi.

"Mika, you're finally back." Said my father as he walked into the door way with my mother next to him. "And who are these two boys with you?"

"Hi dad, hi mom, hi Mikado. This is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. I got hurt playing in the forest and Sasuke took me to his home to get me patched up." I said.

"You were in the Uchiha complex this whole time?" My mother asked

"Yes, I'm sorry dad." I said

"Well, as long as you are safe, it's ok."

"Would you two like to come in for dinner?" My mother asked.

"Oh no, it's ok. Our mother is expecting us back after we dropped off Mikari." Itachi said.

"Alright, well, you are welcome to come by anytime." My mother said.

"Thank you." the brothers said.

"Come on Mika, we are about to start dinner." My father said walking back into the house with my mother.

"Ok." I turned around and looked at the Uchiha brothers "Thank you for walking me back home, I really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem." Sasuke said "You should come back to my house sometime and we could train with each other."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." I said with a smile.

~Present day~

"Hey Mika, time to get up." I herd someone say.

I opened my eyes and the light blinded me for a moment. When my sight adjusted, I saw my team standing in front of me. Naruto right in front of me, Sakura behind him, Sasuke next to her, and Kakashi sensei behind them. I was sitting on the forest floor with my knees to my chest.

"Morning, Mika!" Naruto said.

"About time you woke up." Sakura said

"Morning. Sorry about that." I said with a smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"It's fine." Said Kakashi sensei "But we need to get going."

We packed up our things and went on our way. We were currently on a mission to find a rouge ninja. I was walking near the back of the group next to Sasuke.

"You sleep ok?" He said

"Yeah, good enough for me." I said.

"It looked like you were having quite a vivid dream before Naruto woke you." He said.

"…Nah, it was just a happy memory." I said with a smile as I took in a breath of air.

**Akari- Mikari's bird friend.**

**Akira clan- Mikari's clan and an ally to the Uchiha clan.**

**I'm done with this chapter. What did ya think? Hope you all are enjoying this theme challenge series so far. If you did, make sure you review so I know. Follow me for updates on the series and my other stories. Thanks to all of those who have followed me and my stories, it means a lot to me. And as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter. BYE BYEEEE~**


	5. Fullmetal Alchemist: Fox

**FMA again! As always, I don't own any of the anime's or their characters, but I do own my ****OC's****. Enjoy the story. See ya at the bottom.**

Note:Underline = OC's

(Parentheses = name of anime)

_Italic = thoughts _

_Italic + underline = flashbacks _

~Squiggly lines at the beginning and end of a word = pov change/change of place/ time skip~

*asterisk = filler character

a plus at the end of a word or phrase+ = info/explination at bottom

**Fox**

(Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)

It has been about a year since Angel Ray first met the Elrics. She has grown to trust them a lot; she even told them some of her secrets, one of them being the fact that she was from the other side of the gate and another that she is a chimera.

She was originally from the other side of the gate and she and her brother, Zen, had noting. Their parents were murdered, their house was set on fire; they had only managed to save the things of value to them, such as photos and a few other things. They both worked to get money for essential things like food and clothes, and other things Angel bought to occupy herself. One day, when they were finding a place to stay, they found a small abandoned house in a forest. When they went inside, they found drawings of circles and writings on the walls and floor. The two of them stepped into the circle to get a closer look, but it triggered a transmutation and brought them into the gate. As a toll for the both of them, Angel lost half of her humanity and was replaced with an animals'.

~Emily's pov~

Today the four of us were not really doing anything, just staying in our room. We weren't given any orders for an assignment yet; and it was a good thing at the moment.

"Angel, what are you doing in there?" Edward said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Angel has been in the bathroom of the boys room for over an hour and she still won't come out.

"Using the bathroom." Angel said.

Lie

"People don't take this long to use the bathroom." I said.

"Taking a shower." She said.

Another lie

"We never heard the shower going on once." Ed said.

"…Changing my clothes?"

That was a question? Probably running out of excuses.

"That wasn't an answer that was a question!" Me and Ed said.

The door was locked and Ed was about to use his alchemy to break in, but I stopped him.

"Ed, no mater what, you shouldn't walk in on a girl in the bathroom without her consent." I said before I kicked down the door.

"…Hey, you said-" I cut Ed off.

"I said YOU shouldn't, because you are a boy."

I looked in the bathroom but I didn't immediately see her. I walked in and checked in the bath tub. When I pushed away the curtains and looked into the tub, I didn't see Angel, but a fox. A small red fox to be exact; in the far corner from me.

"Emi, is Angel there?" Ed asked as he walked in.

"…"

"Emi?" Ed said before he looked in the tub too. "What is-"

"Angel?" I said.

The fox jumped out of the tub and hid in the shower curtains.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ed said.

"Go away!" Came Angels voice.

"Angel, why are you a fox and why are you hiding?" Ed asked trying to get Angel out of the shower curtains that she rolled herself into.

"I got startled+ and I just want to." She said.

"What do mean you got startled?" I asked.

Ed finally got her out and I could see a slight pink tainting her cheeks, though I wasn't sure how that was possible.

"there was…" she mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"What was that?" I asked

"We couldn't hear you." Ed said.

"There was a…" She mumbled again.

"Speak clearly please." I said.

"…There was a huge ass roach in the hall way!" She yelled.

"Well, that's better. But why did you hide in here?" I said.

"You didn't need to stay in here for so long." Ed said.

"I just didn't want any of you to see me like this…" She said

"Why?" we asked.

"…I turned into a fox before when I was left with Al, and I found out that he also likes foxes." She said.

"He hugged you? That's it?" Ed asked.

"No, he could have crushed me." She snapped back.

"Calm down little girl." I said as I pet her on the head.

"SHUDAP!" She yelled.

**I got startled- When Angel turned into her fox form in my FMA story, she was stressed. She changes after her body kicks itself into high gear and she feels energy drained (doesn't include after getting beat up and passing out); this is a way to conserve her energy. It also happens when her body kicks into high gear but the energy isn't used in physical combat.**

**I'm done with this chapter. What did ya think? Hope you all are enjoying this theme challenge series so far. If you did, make sure you review so I know. Follow me for updates on the series and my other stories. Thanks to all of those who have followed me and my stories, it means a lot to me. And as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter. BYE BYEEEE~**


	6. Ao no Exorcist: Wings

**Ao no Exorcist again! As always, I don't own any of the anime's or their characters, but I do own my ****OC's****. Enjoy the story. See ya at the bottom.**

Note:Underline = OC's

(Parentheses = name of anime)

_Italic = thoughts _

_Italic + underline = flashbacks _

~Squiggly lines at the beginning and end of a word = pov change/change of place/ time skip~

*asterisk = filler character

a plus at the end of a word or phrase+ = info/explination at bottom

**Wings**

(Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist)

Himura Mizuki was with Okumura Rin in his dorm room while Suzuki Ayako and Okumura Yukio where out getting herbs and supplies. Mizuki had her spade-tipped tail and her black bird-like wings out; she was also half demon like Rin but the Okumura twins only found out when they entered True Cross Academy. It was another warm day and Mizuki was sitting on a chair, near Rin, and reading a book while her wings flapped lightly, creating a nice breeze. Rin was reading one of his brothers' manga books while sitting on his bed, with his tail also out.

Rin looked at Mizuki for a moment but it didn't go unnoticed

"Can I help you with something?" Mizuki asked while still reading her book.

"…well, I was kinda wondering, what's it like having wings and being able to fly." Rin said.

~Misuki's pov~

I looked up from my book at Rin. I put in a slip of paper to mark my place and closed the book. I stretched out my wings and folded them against my back.

"Having wings is a privilege, that's for sure; and flying is kinda fun too. But, it can have it's down sides." I said.

"Down sides?" Rin said

"Yeah. For one, wings are like your arms and legs, use them a lot and you will get tired. Two, you cant fly too high or too low; go too high and you can get dizzy, go too low …. you could crash into things. Three, if you hurt one wing, you can't fly at all until it heals and it can take a looong time to heal. My wings are also sensitive, so wounds on it will hurt more than it should. Four, you cant keep them folded or hidden for long or they will start to cramp up." I said.

"Well, the fact that you could fly is pretty cool alone." Rin said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said.

We went back to reading for a while, Yukio and Ayako still not back yet. It wasn't long till I got bored from reading and started to complain.

"Where the hell are those two? They should be back by now right?" I said with my tail swishing back and forth.

"They should…unless they were just going out with each other." Rin said

"…I can't see Ayako doing anything like that, he's way too innocent." I said spinning in the chair until my wing accidentally hit the divider between Yukio and Rin's desks. "Ow! Damn that was stupid!"

"Are you ok Mizuki?" Rin asked me.

I opened up the wing that got hit and looked at it "It looks like it's ok, it will just hurt a bit for a while." I said as I started flapping it.

Rin stared at it for a moment and I tilted my head to the side wondering why. "Mizuki, would it be ok if I could…touch one of your wings?"

I blushed a bit "Uh, sure." I said as rolled over to him and I extended my other wing to him

Rin reached out and touched my wing; he was very gentle.

"It's really soft." he said as he moved his hand across my feathered wing.

When his hand touched the base of my wing, I slightly jumped and he pulled his hand back.

"Oh, sorry, did that hurt?" he asked.

"Uh, no, just…" I paused.

I felt him touch that spot again "ticklish?"

"Yeah, now can you stop touching there?" I said .

Rin smirked and I realized that telling him that was a bad idea "…Rin?"

Rin pounced on me and we feel to the floor as he started tickling my wings "AHAHAHAHA! RIN STOP! HAHAHAHA G-GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'd like to see you try and make me Mizuki!" He said.

I squirmed around to little avail "C-C-CUT HAHA CUT IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHA! I-I MEAN IT OKUMURA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did we miss something?" I heard some one say from the door.

I stopped laughing like a maniac while Rin finally stopped tickling me and we looked to the door. Yukio and Ayako had returned and smirking at us. Rin had me pined to the ground and I had somehow managed to get onto my back.

"I-it's not what it looks like." Rin said as he pushed himself up and now looked like he was straddling me.

_You just made it worse!_ I screamed at Rin in my head.

"Oh really?" Yukio said.

"Yes really!" I said as I sat up quickly which caused me to accidentally headbutt Rin.

"OW!" We yelled in unison as Ayako and Yukio laughed.

**I'm done with this chapter. What did ya think? Hope you all are enjoying this theme challenge series so far. If you did, make sure you review so I know. Follow me for updates on the series and my other stories. Thanks to all of those who have followed me and my stories, it means a lot to me. Alright, I will see you all in the next chapter. Stay awesome guys, love ya'll. Byyyyyeeee~ **


End file.
